Shitstorm Coming
"Shitstorm Coming" is the second episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Brian Chamberlayne and directed by Mark A. Burley. Synopsis Ordered to hand out harsh sentences, the feds search for scapegoats. Languishing on paid suspension, Caputo tries to break out of a rut. Plot Present Three investigators are in a room standing in front of a white board covered with the inmate's pictures. The leader tells them that they have a week to close this case after another time cut from the governor because of the Police Unions' complaints. One of them asks when do they interview the inmates that were taken to Ohio. He tells her that locals will take their statements. He says that they need at least 5 inmates to take big charges. He moves Daya's picture under the "life sentence" section and Taystee to the "10+ years" section. He tells them that they need to figure out who the other three inmates are going to be. Cindy Hayes notices that Suzanne Warren didn't return from her interview. She asks the guard where she is but he threatens her and tells her to keep her mouth shut. Cindy tries to get Taystee's attention but can't. So she grabs a book, rips out a page, and begins to write on it. She creates a crossword puzzle with a message hidden within it for Taystee. Cindy is taken out for recreational time. As she walks with the guard, she drops the letter and drags it along with her foot, saying it has cramps. It gets caught in a drain. Frieda watches and notices the note falling in the drain. Virginia Copeland offers Cindy some self help advice, saying exercise is needed. She passes Taystee's room but when she looks down the message is gone. Joe Caputo is watching porn on the sofa. He gets upset by the sound of a basketball being dribbled outside. He yells at the guy who tells Joe to go to work. Joe tells the basketball guy that he's on suspension. Piper is in line to get some medication when she spots Lorna Morello Muccio. Piper tries to cut the line, Raquel Monez and Antoinetta Kerson don't allow her. Lorna originally ignores Piper athinking that it is someone trying to start Drama. However, she realises it is Chapman and Piper asks Lorna if she's seen Alex and Lorna says no. Lorna asks if Piper's seen Nicky or Red. Piper tells her that they're still in administration lock up. Lorna apologizes for leaving them and tells Piper that their group is going to get pegged for the whole riot. Piper can't believe that she might get extra time. Lorna also comments that there i Gloria Mendoza is being questioned by the FBI. She tells them that she had nothing to do with it but they tell her that the guards say otherwise. CO Stefanovic walks in and the FBI agent tells him that the room has been commandeered for interviews. He tells him that he needs to eat every so often or else he's going to ruin his gains. The FBI tells him that he can pop his popcorn but he has to wait outside. The guard says that it's going to burn but Gloria tells him to just put it in for less time to avoid that. Gloria tells the FBI agent that she was the one trying to help the guards escape but they say that that was Maria Ruiz. Gloria tells them that Ruiz is the one behind the whole riot and was pressuring Daya to use the gun. She tells them that Ruiz had been planning the riot at least two weeks before it happened. They tell her to start from the beginning. Stefanovic re enters and complains that his popcorn is half kernals. Cindy is meeting with her lawyer who is late. He arrives and apologizes for his tardiness. He tells her that he just won a case after a long slump. Cindy says that Rabbi Alan Tatelbaum said that he was sending the big guns but that he doesn't look like it. The lawyer tells her that his slump was due to the fact that he only takes the big cases. He hands her an iced coffee as they get down to business. He asks her if she started the riot and she says no. He asks her if she knows anything about Desi Piscatella death and she says no again. He tells her that this is going to be an easy case then. Cindy, likely fearful of the system do not bring up the SWAT team's action. Lee Dixon and Charlie Coates are in the car as Charlie drives Lee to his sister's house. Lee finds Charlie's bucket list in the glove compartment. Charlie tells him that he's going to do those things alone but Lee thinks he's suicidal and tells him that he is going to do those things with him. Charlie pulls over and Lee goes inside to get some peanuts. Charlie opens the trunk and Tiffany Doggett is seen hiding in there. She tells him to get rid of Lee already and he says that he's trying. He gives her a cup to pee in and closes the trunk. Joe is having smoothies with Sam Healy. He's telling Sam about how he isn't going to just take his check and disappear. He says that there are institutional problems. Healy tells him that he wants to empathize with him but that mentally he's moved on. Joe asks him how is he not supposed to do anything. Sam tells him that he doesn't know what to tell him but that if MCC wants to give him a check to go away, then he should take that check and go away. Gloria is taken back to her cell and Ruiz is taken to be talked to next. Piper gets a roommate. She asks her roommate what she sees when she looks at her. Piper tells her that she thought there were two sides of her but she's come to realize that there is only one side. Her new roommate tries to comfort her but Piper tells her to don't ever touch her. Ruiz tells the FBI that she helped the guards escape and that it was Gloria who was behind the whole thing. Gloria gets the attention of Alvarez and tells him that she has to go to the chapel to pray. She also gets Blanca Flores attention and gets her to play along as well, Adeola also joins in. Alvarez finally relents. Joe goes to the gym. He also goes to get a massage and a haircut. He cleans up his house. He calls Fig and invites her to dinner but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message. He sits down and watches porn again. Cindy is being interviewed by the FBI. She tells him the story that she made Suzanne tell. The FBI agent doesn't believe her because they found her prints in the pool area and on the gun that shot Piscatella. Her lawyer tells the FBI agent to give them a minute. He tells Cindy that for their relationship to work she has to be honest with him. Gloria, Blanca, and Adeola are taken to the church are Gloria tells him that it's a religious holiday They aren't left alone so Gloria has to creatively tell Blanca that they're going to blame everything on Maria. Blanca agrees. Piper helps her roommate clean her bandages. She asks how she survives this place. Her roommate says that she decided to fight instead of lay down and die. She tells Piper that what she sees when she looks at her is the women she used to be. Charlie and Lee arrive at the hotel. Charlie tells Lee to book two rooms but Lee tells him that they should get only one. He leaves and Charlie talks to Tiffany. Tiffany is upset but Charlie tells her that he'll get rid of Lee tonight. Lee returns and tells Charlie that he can't book the rooms because he only has a debit card. Blanca is being interviewed by the FBI. She pretends not to know English but the agent knows how to speak Spanish. Blanca tells them that it was Ruiz who was behind the riots. Natalie Figueroa arrives at Joe's house for dinner. She tells him she already ate dinner so they have sex instead. During sex, she reveals that she's taken his job and is the interim warden. This upsets Joe and they stop having sex. He can't believe they gave her the job and she tells him they needed someone who already knew the place. That he should just take the cash and be happy. She leaves. Tiffany is playing Temple Run in the trunk when the phone dies. She climbs out of the trunk through the back seat. Charlie is in bed while Lee does sit-ups on the floor. He's waiting for Lee to fall asleep but it doesn't look like that is going to be happening anytime soon. Someone knocks at the door and Lee opens it to find Tiffany waiting. She waltzes in and lays down next to Charlie. Cindy tells Agent Bellamy that she was in the pool area and that she did touch the gun but that she didn't point it at Piscatella's head. Agent Bellamy says that she did but Cindy accidentally says that she took the gun away from Taystee and that's why her fingerprints are on it. She quickly tries to take it back but the Agent tells her that they only grant immunity if she gives them something they can use. She is a possible suspect for murder and is likely blackmailed into saying Taystee's name. Agent Bellamy moves Taystee over to the "life sentence" section and pulls Cindy's picture off the board. He also moves Ruiz to the "ten years sentence" section. Piper lets her roommate braid her hair but Hellman comes by and tells her to stop. He tells Piper that her roommate is in prison because she killed her kids. Piper is scared. Lee is awake and so is Charlie while Tiffany sleeps. Lee tells Charlie that when they get to the park he isn't going to be the only single rider, that they must rotate. Clearly accepting Tiffany's presence. Joe gets a text from Fig calling him a pussy. Joe makes a call and tells Jack that he wants his job back. Gloria and Daya are sent to gen pop. Blanca asks what about her because she thought she'd be going too. Gloria is taken to C-block while Daya is taken to D-block. Cindy runs into Taystee. She doesn't tell her what she said as she undresses to get into the shower. Cindy lets the water run over her. Flashback Cindy Hayes In a flashback, we see Cindy having sex with a guy named Curtis in the locker room. Curtis is saying that Cindy's breasts got bigger, (a common effect of pregnancy). They are interrupted by a group of guys. They ask why it's so dark in here and one of them says it's because they were having sex. Curtis gets mad when one of the guy makes fun of his girlfriend, Jasmine. He pushes him and leaves. The other follow. Cindy begins to clean up when she touches her stomach. She stands and grabs a jacket to put on over her sweatshirt, feeling her stomach. Cindy is sitting on her bed as her sister, Joy, packs for her trip to go to Michigan. That's where she's gonna go to have her baby. Her sister tells her that she needs to tell them who the baby daddy is. Cindy says no because she likes him and doesn't want to ruin it. Her dad walks in and tells her that lying doesn't do her any good. Cindy says that she's not lying just not telling him what he doesn't need to know. Her dad asks who the baby's father is but her mother interrupts them. Cindy fails to be responsible and take care of her baby. Instead of helping, she just turns up the volume on her walkman and leaves. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Cindy's Flashback Memorable Quotes Galleries TBA. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols (credit only) *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren (credit only) *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales (credit only) *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek (credit only) *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (credit only) *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov (credit only) *and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause (credit only) Guest Starring *Ali Ahn as FBI Agent Nguyen *Curtiss Cook Jr as Curtis *Susan Heyward as Tamika Ward *Mike Houston as Lee Dixon *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Josh Segarra as CO Stefanovic *Finnerty Steeves as Beth Hoefler *Nicholas Webber as CO Alvarez Special Guest Star *Michael Harney as Sam Healy Co-starring *Shawna Hamic as CO Virginia 'Ginger' Copeland *Greg Vrotsos as CO Greg Hellman *Branden Wellington as CO Jarod Young *Michael J. Burg as Mark Bellamy *Ben Jeffrey as FBI Agent Daryl Michelson *Sipiwe Moyo as Adeola *Phumzile Sitole as Akers *Besanya Santiago as Creech *Abena Mensah-Bonsu as Young Cindy *Natalie Carter as Lillian Hayes *Kelvin Hale as Lucas Hayes *Joy Hayes as Joy Hayes *Jimmy Schatz as Ethan *Reji Woods as Orderly *Jordan Bellow as TJ *Adrienne Breland as Nurse *Austin Crute as Lamar *Jen Keefe as Alicia Hutton *Connor Ratliff as Reuben Siegel *Raekwon Haynes as Rashaun *T.J. Atoms as Darnell Music TBA Trivia * Sam Healy reappears after being missing from the show for 14 episodes. Navigation Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Cindy's Flashback